


I Need You Right Here With Me

by reivonbleik



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reivonbleik/pseuds/reivonbleik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the story should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal fic that I've been working on and posting on Tumblr. I decided I'd make life easier and just post it here!
> 
> It was inspired by a few things, one of which was the following prompt: “rewrite the scene where Raven and Bellamy are hugging in the last episode but he whispers something and Raven doesn’t want to let go and neither does him and they just linger for a little bit longer bc Raven hates seeing him leave and Bellamy hates leaving her” and the song 'White Blood' by Oh Wonder

Goodbyes are supposed to be brief, at least that’s what Raven has always known them to be. Brief; quick like taking off a band-aid. The sting lingers for only a moment before it’s gone. So why does it feel different now?

His arms are around her, enveloping her in his warm embrace. It wasn’t until that moment that she realised she had been cold—it wasn’t until that moment she realised what exactly she had been missing. Her eyes close; face burrowing against his shoulder. She can feel the way he’s holding her, the way he rests his face into the crook of her neck.

This embrace is longer than the others; it holds more meaning. At least to her it does in that moment.

“ _You’ve got this,_ ” his words are audible to just her. She misses the way he raises his head to look around, making sure she’s the only one receiving these whispered words. He’s making sure this moment is all about her. She doesn’t miss the way his grip tightens around her though—how, for a second, they both manage to lose themselves in one another.

She realizes then that this is what she’s been seeking—someone to believe in her; someone who trusts she can do what she says she can do. Bellamy has always been the person to do just that; he’s always been the one to give her assurance that she’s capable of doing anything and everything she puts her mind.

When he begins to pull away, she can’t stop the way she looks up at him; there is pain and longing in her gaze. He doesn’t miss the expression; it gives him pause as he gazes down at this woman who always seemed to kicked him back into shape when he needed it the most.

Respect is meant to be mutual; it occurs to them both that their respect for ones another is just that—mutual and real. They see it in each other’s eyes, but there’s more. “ _Stay_ ,” her request is hushed, but the word speaks such loud volumes in that moment. His gaze leaves her for a moment, looking back to the rest getting ready to leave.

She doesn’t have to say the words, he just knows. They’ve been pulled apart too many times now; all she needs (and all _he_ needs) is to be together; to help one another. He leans down, lips pressing against her forehead softly. “ _I wish I could,_ ” he pulls back, her eyes closing again as she holds back that urge to cry.

“ _Just… Just, come back._ ” That’s all she can say. Goodbye seems too permanent in the moment—all she needs is assurance he’ll return. She’s lost everyone; she can’t lose him too.

And thus ends their not-so-brief goodbye; a lingering promise in the air of something more once he comes back. Because that’s what Bellamy Blake does—he comes back.


	2. Chapter 2

_They say home is where the heart is. They say home is where you feel the safest._  
  
As Raven stood watching her friends embrace, she could feel this odd sense of loneliness, like something was missing and she couldn’t tell just what that was. Things were going to be changing, again, but how bad was it going to be? That deep seated dread in her heart still lingered as she took a seat again to calm her mind—they’d come home soon; _he’d_ come home soon.  
  
It took the group another two or three days to come back, Clarke staying behind in Polis (of course) to do as much damage control as she could. That didn’t matter anymore. Clarke could do whatever the hell she wanted, as long as Raven got to see the rest of her friends again.   
  
It was Harper who announced their arrival from the lookout—she, Monty, and Jasper had been taking turn up there, though Jasper and Monty were usually there together. No one wanted to leave him alone or let him near any weapons. There’d been a look in his eyes after the chip had let go of his mind—a look that had frightened all three of them. Luckily he hadn’t done anything irrational, but that didn’t mean they would leave him alone.  
  
Thankfully, when the rest of the group arrived back, the stress that settled on her shoulders of wondering what had happened to them and making sure their little foursome continued to be safe, alleviated from her shoulders; but only somewhat.  
  
Thing was, there was only one person she wanted to see, so when he walked through the gates, she was right there to greet him. Sort of.  
  
She’d been standing closer to the building, eyes searching the crowd for that familiar face and all too familiar freckles. She saw his hair first and realised, only when their eyes met, that he’d been searching for her as well.  
  
When Bellamy Blake smiled, it was like the world came to a crashing halt. But when he smiled at Raven Reyes, everything but the two of them came to a pause. Her face lit up—happiness and relief were two feelings that seemed more foreign to her than anything else; in that moment they were all she wanted to feel.  
  
She was slow, but he was quicker. She won’t say he ran, but… well, yes, he did. He ran to her like a comet speeding towards earth, their bodies crashing together in an embrace that made up for their sullen goodbyes just days before. His face buried in her neck, her chin on his shoulder, and everything about him just felt so _familiar_.   
  
“ _You came back,_ ” she whispered, the words just for him.  
  
“ _Of course I did,_ ” he mumbled back, giving her one extra squeeze before pulling back.  
  
“ _Clarke told us you helped her._ ” His words made Raven chuckle. “ _I’m surprised she gave credit to someone else,_ ” she teased before leaning back in for another hug.  
  
It was in that moment she realised why, despite accomplishing something, she had felt so empty in the moments after accomplishing what she had promised she would—Bellamy hadn’t been there with her. He hadn’t been there to hold her like this, to tell her that she did it, to prove to her once more that there was someone who believed in her, just her.  
  
But he was here now, holding her, cradling her head against his shoulder, comforting each other. It was in that moment they both realised they’d just found their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

There was calm in being outside at night; stars were out, there was a slight chill but not nothing too cold in the air, and everything just seemed so _peaceful._ This was the time of day Raven liked best–the time right after the sun had set, the stars came out and the moon rose. The time that reminded her of a life that now seemed like a distant memory.

Sitting outside, she’d wrapped an extra blanket around her jacket covered torso. She liked the quiet; liked being able to watch the stars for the sake of her own sanity. Sometimes her stargazing made her forget some rather important things, such as eating dinner.

Time had slipped past her pretty quickly. In fact, she was so distracted by the beautiful vastness of the sky above her that she didn’t even hear the sound of someone approaching from behind. When he clears his throat, Raven felt herself smile but didn’t turn to face him, not yet.

Again be cleared his throat and again she ignored. At this point she was sure he knew her well enough by now to not expect her to turn her attention towards him, not yet at least.

“ _I saved you some dinner_ ,” his voice, deeply and strong, has become somewhat of a comfort to her. She just continues to smile up at the sky, eyes rolling a bit.

“ _What, you’re not going to bring it to me?_ ” There’s that little tell-tale smile—an expression filled with a sense of pride in herself, directed at him as she turned to look at him.

He’s watching her with these serious eyes, his expression unreadable. For a second she feels as though he’ll leave; instead Bellamy Blake moved forward to take a seat beside the woman who still seems to boggle his mind every time he attempts to have a conversation with her.

“ _What do you admire up there every night?_ ” He asks, looking up at the sky she’d been staring at. Her eyes, rather than following his gaze, are locked on him instead. She takes in his profile, memorizing the lines, the scars, the proof of the pain he’s been through since landing there in the drop ship. What she admires most about him is the way he loves—so boldly, without restraint. It was love that lead him down in the first place.

Funny, because that’s exactly what lead her down as well.

She’s never said it aloud (it’s possible she may never) but she knows just how similar they are in so many ways. Maybe that’s why it was easy for her to find a home in him; to find a reason to stick around and make an effort.

It isn’t until he looks at her that she realises she’s totally missed his question and he’s caught her staring at him. Instead of looking away quickly, she offers him a smile in response to his questioning look.

The moment is a quiet one, with both of them just staring at one another as though trying to memorise each other’s faces. She doesn’t know why but the way he looks at her makes her stomach flutter; she wants to hate that feeling, but she can’t. Not when it’s given to her by him.

Their eyes meet again, the look on his face solemn yet gentle. “ _Raven_ ,” she quirks her brows up, indicating she’s listening to him, “ _come inside and eat dinner with me please._ ”

She grins at him again, leaning towards him just a bit to nudge him with her shoulder. “ _Only if you promise to watch the stars with me from now on._ ” He smiles back, an agreement set in expression as he stands and offers her his hand

She’s not one to accept help easy, yet looking at his outstretched hand she feels there’s something more than just an offer for help; much more. So, with ease she slips her hand into his, though as she stands she tightens her grip.

It’ll take a hell of a lot to get her to let go of Bellamy Blake that easy; and it’ll take even more to get him to let Raven Reyes go as well.


	4. Chapter 4

She had to wonder why the stress hadn’t alleviated at all. There was that constant feeling that _something_ was wrong. Raven hated it—she hated being on constant alert. Everything was calm, yet there was a heaviness in that calm. She’d never admit it, but it terrified her—right down to the very core of her being, Raven Reyes couldn’t help but be terrified. Clarke, of all people, had ascended as the commander of the Grounders. They said that was a good thing; assured everyone that it was the best for Skaikru.

Raven’s just had a difficult time stomaching this thought.

As much as she believes Clarke has always meant well, there’s always been something about her that never settled well with Raven. When she left the first time, nothing really felt significantly different. It wasn’t as though life had paused all around them. Raven’s biggest (and only) concern had been Bellamy.

Her biggest concern was still Bellamy.

Walking past his room, she pauses as she notices it slightly ajar. For a moment she tells herself to continue on to her own room—she’s nearly convinced herself to do so. Instead she finds her feet pushing forward until she’s knocking softly on it. She can see him sitting on his cot, eyes fixed on a book in his hand. Of course he has a book in his hand.

She smiles when he looks up; he smiles back but barely. There’s something distant about his expression—something melancholic. “ _What’ve you got there Blake?_ ” She’s trying to sound as casual as possible; it’s just not that easy. Not when she knows what he’s doing to himself.

“ _Memories,_ ” he says, his voice echoing that faraway look in his eyes. She doesn’t even ask as she pushes into the room, closing the door shut behind herself as she moves to sit beside him. He doesn’t say anything, just makes space for her.

She’s careful lifting the book from his hands, almost as though it’s a prized possession (which she’s sure it is). She places a hand on top of the cover. It feels improper to her, touching the book with grease caked under her nails. Yet sitting there, she understands why he was sitting there.

She just doesn’t notice the way he’s watching her face, his sad eyes memorizing the way she’s tracing the lines of the cover art. “ _It feels like she’s here with us._ ” He’s not the only one who lost Gina; she’s sure he knows that.

“ _She is_ ,” his voice is soft, so incredibly gentle. Raven looks up, eyes meeting his. She realizes just how close he is in that moment; she can see the lines in his face, notices the way he’s aged so fast in these few months. “ _I know I’m not the only one who lost her_.” Her bottom lip trembles—it’s moments like these that she hates how he knows what she’s thinking without her saying them—even Finn never took time to understand her that well.

Her eyes flicker down to his lips, her own rolling together briefly.

Rather than going for it, she sets the book aside to curl her arms around one of his. Closing her eyes, Raven settles her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing. His hand, rough but warm, covers one of hers, his head leaning against hers. But not before she feels the gentle brush of lips on her temple. She doesn’t need him to say it to know he’s thanking her; they’ve never been much for expressing their true feelings through words. All she knows is that when they’re both ready to face their own sadness, they’ll find their way back to one another.

They always do.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Raven feels is the shudder rolling down her spine. For a moment, she doesn’t know where she is; all she can see is pitch black darkness. With one hand stretched out before her, she starts making her way forward blindly. “ _Hello?”_ Her voice echoes, so she assumes that she’s in some sort of hallway. It makes sense, right? She’s in Arkadia, obviously. But something feels different at the moment; incredibly different.

She can’t really pinpoint what it is, so she continues her trek forward. Just a few more paces forward and she sees what looks like a light. A soft sigh of relief escapes her lips as her pace increases ever so lightly. There’s something different about her gait; something strangely familiar, though her mind chooses to not think about. The closer and larger the light gets, the faster she does as well until she feels herself break into a run.

Now that’s something she hasn’t done in ages.

It feels so amazing, so freeing; the feeling is further emphasized as she bursts through the opening into an almost blinding light. Coming to a sudden halt, she shaded here yes from the light, wincing back a bit. “ _Hello?_ ” She calls out again.

She can’t be alone, can she?

Of course she can. Her mind ever so kindly reminds her that she’s Raven Reyes; the girl without a family or anyone to call her own. Voices spill out of the darkness she’s just left. She glances behind her, a feeling of terror running through her. She hears her mother calling her the bane of her existence; she hears Finn telling her he never truly loved her; she hears A.L.I.E attempting to once again take over her mind.

She sets off again, running as the voices begin to grow louder. More join in. There’s Jaha, Abby, Clarke, Monty… Even Lincoln. She covers her ears as she continues, now not paying attention to where she’s going.

The falling sensation is what wakes her up, body jerking into a pin straight sitting position. For a moment her vision is darkened, her breath heavy as though she were actually running.

The feel of a hand on her back has her jumping ever so slightly. Pulling the covers tighter to her chest she realizes where she is.

She also realizes Bellamy is speaking to her, trying to get her to calm down.

If there’s anything one should know about Raven Reyes, it’s that she doesn’t cry in front of others. Crying shows weakness and she refuses to let herself be that vulnerable. But Bellamy isn’t just anyone. He’s the one person who makes her feel safe.

“ _Shh,_ ” he reaches for her, pulling her trembling body into his own, “ _it wasn’t real Raven._ ” His touch is so gentle, so calming as he strokes the side of her head. She can feel the silent sobs wracking through her body as she continues to clutch the sheet to her chest. He’s right; what she’d just woken from wasn’t real. What’s real is the there and now; what’s real is Bellamy’s arms around her, reminding her that she’s not alone.

It takes her a while to calm down, but even when her body has stopped shaking and eyes have stopped crying, he continues to hold her. Tentatively, she too unclenches the sheet to slip her arms around him.

He’s quiet; so is she.

Ever since she found him on his cot remembering Gina, she’d found herself seeking comfort in him. She’s knows it’s mutual; he seems more at ease when she’s in the room as well. In fact, up until that night, neither had woken from nightmares. She figures her subconscious got too comfortable in the past weeks.

“ _You okay?_ ” His voice is soft, causing her to sniff as she pulls back with a nod.

“ _I’m fine,_ ” she assures, letting him go to wipe at her face. She can see the outline of his face even in the darkness of the room. He doesn’t look convinced and she’s not sure if she is either.

“ _I heard voices,_ ” she begins, laying down again on her side facing him. He follows suit, one hand on her hip, the other propping up his head. He draws gentle circles with his thumb, the action moving the fabric of her shirt ever so slightly. It’s skin on skin contact, but she doesn’t stop it.

It feels natural.

“ _I thought it was in Arkadia, but I don’t know. It was a dark and empty hall, leading to a bright, white room. I…_ ” She felt her eyes close, a wave of frustration washing over her as she remembers what she’d just experienced. “ _I was all alone. Then came the voices._ ”

He could tell she was growing distraught over the mere thought of the nightmare. Again he shushed her gently, squeezing her hip with gentle force. “ _Stop Raven. You don’t need to talk about it._ ” She felt in him move in closer, his arm moving more snugly around her. Her eyes close just as his lips touch her forehead.

They lay in silence for a few minutes. She doesn’t know if he thinks she’s asleep, but his words are so soft she can’t help but wonder if she was even supposed to hear them. Even so, they make her smile, as do many other things that Bellamy Blake happens to do. She finds it interesting, how this man who thinks of himself as a monster, could be so gentle and kind to her.

Yet he here was, saying words she’d wished people would have said to her growing up. Something tells her he means them to, which ultimately make these eight words far more impactful than those eight letters, three words people didn’t seem to say anymore.

“ _You will never be alone again Reyes._ ”


End file.
